Teddy and George
by SkiscreamGirl
Summary: It's been 16 years since the Battle of Hogwarts and 16 years since George seen Fred. He has found comforts no where for 16 years until and encounter in the garden at the Burrow


It was May 2nd 2014 and in honour of the lives that were taken and the families that were destroyed 16 years ago in the Battle of Hogwarts; there was a little gathering at the Burrow. George felt sour. 16 years since he last saw his other half. He had convinced himself that nobody else had lost anyone more than he did that dreadful night.

'I mean, I twin is like the other half of you. Once one dies, the other is half dead,' he would tell himself.

At around 3pm the guests were arriving. Ron, Hermione and their children spent the night and Harry, Ginny and their children, accompanied by Teddy Lupin and Andromeda, arrived at 2:30pm followed by Luna and her family, Neville and his and many others.

Dinner was served at 6 and at 7 there was a small attribute to those who died. There were pictures of the deceased surrounded by candles and their names were called individually.

Fred's name was called. George ran out of the room. Although they did it every year, the trauma of the night hit him just the same. He ran into the garden to find out that he was not alone. He heard a small weeping near the pond. In the faint light of the moon, he spotted a head full of grey hair. He walked up to the figure to see who it was, surprised to fine Teddy Lupin because Teddy is usually identified by his ecstatically blue hair.

Teddy looked up to view his company expecting to see Harry or Andromeda but was equally shocked to find George Wealsey looking down at him. Teddy wiped the wires of tears that smeared his face and looked at George with shock, then began to cry again. George felt, for once in 16 years, more sorry for someone else who lost their loved ones in the battle. He crouched down besides Teddy and stared at the reflection of the full moon in the pond **(yes I know there was no full moon that night but let's pretend) **and broke the silence.

'They were good people, your mom and dad.'

Teddy slowly stopped his crying and spoke to George in a broken voice, 'Did you know them?'

'Yeah. I did. They were like family. Your dad taught me Defence Against the Dark Arts in my fifth year. He was a very compassionate, intelligent man with an excellent sense of humour. You couldn't help but love him. And I guess you know about his "condition"?' Teddy nodded, remembering Harry tell him that his dad was a werewolf. George continued, 'Well, he definitely didn't let that stop him from being the person he was born to be. Despite being a werewolf, he was more a man than most purebloods.'

Teddy smiled at this. He always knew what kind of a man his father was but somehow, hearing it from George made it even more convincing that it ever did. 'What about my mom?' He asked his companion.

'Tonks was enthusiastic, bubbly, and easily able to make friends with people she had just met. She was like our big sister when we were staying at Grimmauld Place. She would always bring life even in such a dark situation,' George replied with confidence.

'Do you miss your brother?' Teddy asked. He knew about Fred to as he saw his picture every year before that.

'I miss him like the earth would miss the sun,' George said poetically (which was strange even for George), 'I just wish that I can see him one more time.'

'Well don't you. I mean like every time you look in the mirror or something,' Teddy replied

'Yeah, but I mean to actually see him in the flesh.'

'Well….' Teddy began to take the shape of George, which was also the shape of Fred (Snape voice: Obviously! Order of the Phoenix btw).

George was shocked. He almost forgot that Teddy was a Metamorphmagus.

'Freddy!'

'Well go on. Say something,' Teddy, I mean, _Fred_ said.

'FREDDY! I MISS YOU! I LOVE YOU ARE I WISH YOU WOULD STAY WOTH ME FOREVER!' George said almost with tears, kind of forgetting that 'Fred' was actually Teddy.

'I will be with you forever,' Teddy…no Fred replied (Teddy went with it seeing how excited and happy it made George)

'Promise?'

Teddy morphed back to his normal self and took his hand and touched George's heart.

'Always' Teddy said with tears

George hugged Teddy with all his might for the gift he just gave him as Harry looked on from the Burrow, smiling.


End file.
